<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoping for a Genki Zenkai Day by Shipxshipxship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695452">Hoping for a Genki Zenkai Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipxshipxship/pseuds/Shipxshipxship'>Shipxshipxship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Little bit of angst, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipxshipxship/pseuds/Shipxshipxship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiko just can’t seem to stop thinking of Hanamaru, and she can’t exactly put how she feels into words. Hanamaru is trying to figure out why reading isn’t taking her loneliness away. Luckily they have some amazing and chaotic friends to shine a light, as well as a giddy author. (Going for a Slice of Life feel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First this chapter is right after they win LL. In this universe they have this week of school then the next is a week break and then they start their 3rd semester, which is more laid back with Idols mostly focused on doing their finals songs and MV’s, basically just doing shows for fun since LL season is done. </p><p>Mari’s English will be shown in italics. </p><p>This chapter is very ChikaxRiko centered, the others hopefully will be more YoshiMaru.</p><p>All mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a sunny Tuesday in Uchiura, the ‘Love Live’ victory flag waved on the beach from the breeze that the ocean made. At Uranohoshi, you can hear the clack of a baseball hit the ball from the baseball field all over-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TAKAMI CHIKA!?!?” the voice of Riko can be heard all over the corridor as well as the door slamming open as a Chika runs out like her life depended on it, it very well did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As everyone stares at the retreating Chika, Riko points at Yoshiko, “Yoshiko-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giran!”, says Yoshiko striking her signature fallen angel pose and dashes towards the fleeting mikan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“In 5, 4, 3, 2,-”, Kanan counted and put her fingers down. “AAAHHH”, came a scream just before her index finger down. “</span> <span class="s2"><em>Nice</em>, </span> <span class="s1">she’s gotten faster”, Mari said with a smug smile, a wink, and a thumbs up. Riko starts heading towards the gym at a calm pace and a too calm look on her face.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, let’s mourn the death of our leader with some practice”, Dia clapped and started to head the roof top. “RIP to my best friend, I will honor you with a funeral at sea”, salutes Yō with a serious look also heading to towards the stairs. Kanan and Mari giggle as they follow as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PIGII!!”, squeaks Ruby almost to the point of crying and shaking. Hanamaru comes behind her and places a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and with a smile she says, “I’m sure Chika is gonna be fine so don’t worry, zura.” Now that Ruby has calm down a bit they exit and go to meet their senpais. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, outside the corridor Chika is still struggling to get out of the hold that Yoshiko has on her. Yoshiko on the other hand, is patiently watching the corridorsfor any signs of Riko as she tightens her arms grip on Chika’s shoulder and her leg grip on her waist, the famous Fallen Dragon Phoenix Hold a classic move from the fallen Angel. Riko finally appears rounding the corner, “It’s Yohane” says Yoshiko as she spots her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies Yohane, and thank you for catching my run away girlfriend”, says Rikoas she comes to stand in front a smirking Yoshiko and a scared Chika.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anytime Lili”, says the fallen Angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Riko”, says the red head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché”, with a smirk and a high five Yoshiko departs from the mortals up towards the heavens to once....*cough* she goes to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So do you wanna talk about the fact that you haven’t finished the lyrics or that you ran from your own girlfriend”, Riko says as she patiently waits for Chika’s eyes to reach hers. After a bit and a small huff Riko says “It’s just you and I here, so if you have something on your mind we can just talk now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chika finally raises her head but their eyes don’t meet, “....”. Riko hears her whisper, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quiet hear that could you maybe speak up?” Says Riko in a tender voice</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes finally meet, “I’m jealous ok.” Says Chika in a voice Riko has only heard a few times, and she can see the insecurities floating in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, let’s go talk about this in the clubroom. Everyone should be gone by now.” says Riko as she leads an emo Chika by the hand towards the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They close the door and they sit at the corner of the table. Chika lays her head on the table and on instinct Riko brings her hand up to rub Chika’s head, “Whenever you’re ready, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds Chika turns her head and with her cheek still on the table but now facing Riko she says in the most sincere voice, “I’m jealous of Yoshiko. I know it sounds dumb but seeing how close you guys have gotten since we decided to do sub-units has made me more aware of the bond you guys share. You play along with each other so well, hell she even helped you get over your fear of dogs... I couldn’t even help with that. This has been going through my head and I can’t focus on writing lyrics, not when my Riko-pii is falling under the magic of the fallen Angel... hey why are you laughing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Riko wipes a tear and tries to calm her laughter, now that she has lowered it to giggle she puts on a loving smile on her face she responds “Chika, I can assure you Yoshiko and I’s relationship is strictly platonic, she’s like my best friends. Put those puppy eyes away, it’s like how you have Yō as your best friend and me as your girlfriend. Of course you and I are best friends, but I bet there’s things you and Yō talk about that you don’t talk to me about. And sure you and Yoshiko have similar traits-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE” yelled a not so glum anymore orange.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh, you can ask the girls. You guys have very similar traits and qualities, just implemented differently. When her and Hanamaru had trapped Yō during a break, she didn’t impersonate you in CYaRon, she acted like Ruby because she’s already like you. The only real difference is she hates mikans.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s why we are so different, like how could she hate them.” She stops her rant once she sees Riko’s glare. “Any who if we are so similar, what’s stopping you from dating a me in times new Roman font, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well for one, I’m not very into gothic girls. Plus I don’t think I could handle all the shenanigans I would have to deal with, I already deal with them during Guilty Kiss practice. Yes, I’m saying your shenanigans are more my style. And the biggest reason is I love you not her no matter how similar, you guys have so many unique things. And I will always be able to find you.” Riko says with her eyes shining with adoration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross, but I love you too.” Says Chika not completely convinced in Riko’s words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“*sigh* Jealousy really did blind you huh.” Says Riko, and Chika looks at her blinking in confusion. “Not only do I not like Yoshiko that way, but she already likes someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait she does?! Who!? I need to know now to make sure they are the right fit for our daughter.” In total Chika fashion her mood does a full 180, the glum tone of the atmosphere completely gone now and a light serious one came.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our daughter!?” Riko says as her mouth becomes a diamond shape. Chika looks at her with a determined face as if to say ‘of course she is’. “Well glad to see you aren’t worried about losing me anymore, but to answer your question Yoshiko has a crush on Hanamaru.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, for real? How did I not notice.” Riko shakes her head with a giggle, “Well someone was blinded from jealousy to notice that every time Yoshiko messes up it’s because she’s staring at Hanamaru.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blushing from the sheer embarrassment Chika says in a meek voice “Oh right, my bad. Hehe!” Finally sitting up straight and an arm folded behind her head, rubbing the back of her head. “I promise to believe and trust in what we have. And if I have any insecurities I will talk to you immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, well now that you seem to cheer up maybe we should head up, and check on our daughter, hehe!” She says with a giggle and light blush, possibly with the biggest smile that Chika has seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before we go up do you think that I could have a kiss, just to make sure you still love me.” The puppy eyes come back at full force. And of course Riko can’t resist her cute adorable girlfriend’s face, she stretches and they both close their eyes as their lips meet. Just when Chika was getting into it Riko pulls away and stands up with a blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-stop, you still need to write the lyrics to the new song before this semester ends. No more k-kissing until then.” And with an embarrassed huff Riko stands and starts to walk towards the door with her arms a crossed her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ughhh!” Groaned the mikan and just as she was about to go emo part 2 Riko piped up from the door in a flirty-teasing tone, “I’m sure Yoshiko could use some advice from someone that’s as smooth as you” and with a wink she’s walked out the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right!” Yelled out Chika as she practically leaped out the club room, so she could catch up with her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That entire practice, Chika kept staring at Yoshiko to the point where Riko had to interfere. Chika might have also been writing notes for Yoshiko in her song book instead of coming up with lyrics.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So I wanted to add that I do make references to stories in the app Love Live All Stars, Love Live Panels, and their web streams here and there. But it won’t be vital to the story just little Easter eggs.</p><p>Hope some people can spot them as the story goes on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s Wednesday afternoon, class is about to end in 20 minutes let’s see what our second years are doing. Riko no surprises is diligently taking notes down, making sure she is annotating anything the teacher seems to be paying extra attention to. Yō on the other hand is taking down notes, and anything she hears emphasized she draws a little boat next to. Doing this gives her extra time in class to try to think of new design for costumes, her grades haven’t slipped so she definitely has earned the small break. Yō is lucky Riko hasn’t found out about this because if she knew Yō slacked off a bit and still managed to score higher grades hell would definitely freeze over. And our number one good student is lucky she’s towards the back because she’s currently looking out the window daydreaming about the conversation her and Riko had on the balcony last night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Whhhaaattt!” Chika exclaimed in a whisper, a feat that honestly impressed Riko with how natural it sounded. Riko made sure to make a mental note to ask if Mito is the reason she can do that.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Riko was twirling a piece of her bangs with a nervous smile dancing along with guilty eyes that seemed to be fixed on a lone leaf sitting on her balcony. “I should have said I THINK that I KNOW for a fact that Yoshiko likes Hanamaru.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stare~~~” Chika stared at Riko with such an intensity that her mouth and eyes turned into perfect lines.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let me explain, remember how oblivious we were to each other’s feelings?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah~”, nodded Chika very attentive to what Riko was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But we both knew before that that we were attracted to the same gender.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Image us but if Yō hadn’t helped us out, and if we hadn’t yet realized that we weren’t straight.” Riko hopped that this would make sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I understand... but just to make sure can you maybe explain it in a different way?” Chika said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well Yoshiko hasn’t outwardly said that she like girls or boys but she does talk about Hanamaru an awful lot in a very tender way, even when she seems annoyed. Yoshiko also very stubborn when it come to her feelings and thoughts, so she hasn’t admitted anything yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But what about Hanamaru?” Chika inquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s currently the biggest hurdle. We, the gay coalition, haven’t heard much back from the straight ally.” Riko said in a perfect Yō impression with a salute and straight face to complete the illusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ahhahhhah!!! Officer Sakurauchi could you say more of the details?” She saluted back with a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not much. Turns out Hanamaru doesn’t really talk about herself, I’ll bring this up later, so it was hard for Dia to get anything on her. Until she noticed something, when Ruby was talking about how her and Leah text until late at night, Hanamaru started talking about how her and Yoshiko recently started doing that as well as how cute the way she would end her text in emoticons. Which is already interesting cause Yoshiko usually ends her text stickers or emojis not emoticons.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huh, I guess that is interesting, go on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So back to how Hanamaru doesn’t talk about herself. In their friendship, Ruby does most of the talking. So when Yoshiko brought up something about Hanamaru that even Ruby doesn’t know about means that they have some sort of connection. The biggest hurdle we have right now is even figuring out if Hanamaru might be a little queer as well, I feel like if we could just get that out Yoshiko might start to understand herself more and have some sort of hope.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, I think I get it know. But why am I the only one from the Aqours to find out about this inside job.” Pouted a grumpy mikan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We all kinda just knew and just started talking one day. Ruby is kinda leading the group, which is why we all just agreed to let it happen as it should with mild interference, reason why I had to pull you away from Yoshiko at practice. Also you were blinded by jealousy remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I rather not remember that”, she rub the back of her head. “Ok, I won’t interfere unless our daughter needs advice.” Chika put on a determined face that made Riko giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">——</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chika was brought back to reality as the bell rang. Thankfully after their talk she made sure to take out the notes she wrote in her notebook and hide them for when the time was right, also so she wouldn’t get in trouble like when she drew Riko chibis in it. A shudder ran through her before she got up to meet with her girls.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">——</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">The firsts years started to fill out the room to head home, or to their after school activities.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Yoshiko was just as dazed as Chika had been, blowing her bangs up with puffs of her breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Yoshiko, do you wanna come with Hanamaru and I to go change?” Ruby asked like clockwork, with Hanamaru at her side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Huh, what?!, ohh not today I need to talk to the teacher before heading out.” Yoshiko said a strange tone. Ruby and Hanamaru stared at each other with concerned looks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Yoshiko is something the matter, if so you can tell us?” Hanamaru spoke with concerned riddled in her voice. Her facial features also dimmed, Yoshiko noticed immediately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Ku-ku-ku, don’t fret my little demons, Yohane the fallen angel just has some inquiries regarding the upcoming load of work for break.” Yoshiko said in her deep register with her iconic fallen angel pose, hoping that this would throw them off. Just wanting to make Hanamaru smile… wait why was she focused on her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Who would have known that Yoshiko was so studies, hehe.” Hanamaru giggled out with a mischievous eyes, and a hand hovering over her mouth.  Ruby joined with giggles also hoping to get a rise out of Yoshiko.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Well if you guys must know, mom promised to get me a new camera if I can improve my grades starting next semester… AND ITS YOHANE!” Yoshiko hoped that this would throw them off completely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Ohh wow! Well you can count on us for help too, and make sure to give your rubesty!!” Ruby said this with a serious face doing her pose. “We will tell the rest of the girls that you’re gonna be a little late, come on let’s go change Hanamaru.” Now satisfied with how Yoshiko has perked up, they both take their leave with a wave.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Yoshiko waved back with a smile. Once she saw them round the door, her head fell on to the desk along with her smile. She closed her eyes and let a huff through her nose. If she’s being honest to herself she hasn’t really been sleeping well for the past few days, ever since she had that dream. Luckily, what she told her friends wasn’t a lie so that didn’t add to her list of current headaches. She let her body relax, and her mind started to wonder.</p><p>Yoshiko POV</p><p class="p2">Hanamaru and I were floating on something , I couldn’t tell if it was on clouds, water, or if we were just floating in a space, it didn’t look like space. I noticed how the area looks  like if a hoard of tanukis had run a muck with some pastel colors…. I could have sworn I saw one floating away I’m not quit sure if I did because at the same time I noticed Hanamaru and I’s position. My head is using Hanamaru’s thighs as a pillow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">All I could see was Hanamaru golden eyes that seemed to shine with a gloss. I could see her hair shine like a rose gold halo, looking as soft as ever. The most perfect little nose, and a gentle smile, and I feel so calm. That’s when I notice the small sensation on the top of my head, it only took me like two and a half seconds to figure out what they were. Fingers. More specifically, Hanamaru fingertips were massaging my scalp and her fingers were tangled in my hair. I turn into her, and all I see is her stomach which seem taunt. I move my eyes up…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first ever story, and it’s been in my head rent free for a while now. Please tell me if I should continue updating this story.</p><p>Also did you catch the reference to when Kin-Chan and Aikyan were driving Shuka crazy during a live by pretending to be CYaRon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve all the Love Live series both in Sub and Dub. So I will be mixing certain phrases from each depending on which words just flow better. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">POV Yoshiko</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I moved my eyes up and...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*crash*</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>FUCK!”, </em>I frantically look around realizing that I had fallen a sleep in my desk, and had accidentally pushed my book of my desk. Mari really is a bad influence, and that dream again, I thought. I lower my head into my hands, but I snapped my head back up and reach for my phone. “Shit shit shit, if I’m late Dia might kill me”, luckily it’s only been ten minutes since club activities stated, so the girls should be wrapping up meeting and starting to head to the roof. Perfect timing, I should go get changed and head up then. I smack my face three times trying to not appear frantic from the dream, and once I’m sufficiently calm I take my leave.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Narrator POV</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sound of footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs, and so light chit chat as well. Hanamaru quickly pulls out her phone to send a message to Yoshiko about all of them being at the roof. Once they got on the roof Kanan clapped twice, “Ok, let’s do some light individual stretches while we wait for Yoshiko.” Everyone spread out in a circle and started stretching.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dia, I’m still so surprised you let Ruby date.” Kanan was the first to speak out.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why is that?” Dia looked at her with a blank expression. The second years were smart to pretend like they were oblivious. On the other hand, Ruby and Hanamaru were very intrigued, one out of genuine interest and the other out of fear, choice is on the reader to which is which.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well for one…”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re <em>scary.” </em>Mari never one to miss a beat. The second years let out a small gasp, and a quick ‘zura’ could be heard.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was gonna say overprotective before I was interrupted,” Kanan shot Mari a quick glance which Mari responded to with a wink. Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s lack of filter, she turned back to Dia.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re so mean to me Dia.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t need to explain myself.” Dia huffed and pointed her face in another direction and tilted her head upwards. She then opened one eye and started to scratch at her mole, “I guess I could put aside my feelings knowing my sweet little sister is happy.  I know I can’t protect my sister all my life, but at least I know that Leah can. Before they started dating Leah requested to talk to me so she could ask me for permission to ask Ruby out.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Dia that’s actually pretty sweet.” Kanan said with a sincere face. Yō and Hanamaru were trying to prevent Ruby from crying, “Onee-chann!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well of course.” Dia gloated, “On that call, Leah and I made a pact that if she ever intentionally hurts Ruby that I could cause harm to her without consequences, we will sign it on Friday when she comes over.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That sounds more like Dia-san.” If it wasn’t for the fact that Chika miraculously whispered this, Riko was sure those were the last words her girlfriend would ever speak again. Yō on the other hand nodded in agreement with her best friend.</p>
<p class="p1">“Leah and I could also talk about how much of a cutie Ruby is.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You know that makes a lot of sense.” Riko pipped in</p>
<p class="p1">“Leah is also a top idol. So image those genes combined with Ruby’s. I would be an aunt to the most amazing and beautiful idols to have ever existed, all because of my precious sister.” At this point Dia was rambling about all the amazingness that would come out of this relationship</p>
<p class="p1">Ruby managed to break free and go for a tackle hug, “Onee-chan I love you so much!”. Dia wrapped Ruby in a hug and started to pat her head. “I love you too, Ruby”. The rest of Aqours was very unimpressed with the display the Kurosawa sisters had put on, but didn’t dare say anything.</p>
<p class="p1">“I…”</p>
<p class="p1">“The fallen angel Yohane has finally decided to make her presence know to you mortals.” Unbeknownst to Yoshiko, she just saved Guilty Kiss from losing one of their members.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ok, know that everyone is her let’s get actual warm ups started.” She said getting up from her sitting position, turning to look a Yoshiko with a grin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh no, don’t look at me like that hagu shiyo.” The sass did not hide the slight fear in Yoshiko’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yoshiko, we all know that you are as stiff as a surfboard, and I’m the only one that can losses you up for practice.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ouch!” “Hey!” Riko had smacked the back the head of her two fellow second year for making a very inappropriate comment related to their two clueless junior. Luckily she was the only one to hear it.</p>
<p class="p1">Basically admitting defeat, Yoshiko got into stretching position. “Please be gentle.” Were her last words before Kanan started to push her back. From the shoreline you could hear a faint scream</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">——</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ruby fell on the floor in a very dramatic fashion.</p>
<p class="p1">“Onee-chan, I did my rubesty. Could we please have a water break?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course you can. Everyone break time.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m still surprised at how nice she gets.” Yoshiko said under her breath.</p>
<p class="p1">Chika, Riko, Kanan, and Yō were quickly discussing logistics and making sure things were running smoothly. Once they were done they rejoined the group.</p>
<p class="p1">“Great work everyone! Everything seems to be looking pretty good, we still need to polish somethings but we still have time. Yō is almost done with costumes too. AZALEA how’s everything going?”</p>
<p class="p1">“We are good almost done with the choreography, so we just need to put the song and dance together. Costumes are done as well.” Said a very proud Dia.</p>
<p class="p1">“Amazing! Ok, once we are done with break, let’s all breakout to subunits. AZALEA will get the majority of the roof, since CYaRon and Guilty Kiss can work on stuff on the sides or in the club room.” Chika stated.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Yes, </em>Guilty Kiss will go to the club room.” Mari proclaimed with a raised hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wait we are but”</p>
<p class="p1">“Come along Yoshiko.” Riko said, knowing she can’t change Mari’s mind.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s Yohane.” And with a huff she followed.</p>
<p class="p1">“REMEMBER TO COME BACK IN AN HOUR FOR ONE MORE GROUP REHEARSAL!” Chika yelled at the retreating sub unit.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>GOT IT!” </em>Was heard from the staircases.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah cheer up Yoshiko! Wouldn’t you rather not be spoiled Maru’s performance, this way it’ll stay <em>shiny</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Huh, why it’s all of AZALEA not just Zuramaru.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh no reason~”</p>
<p class="p1">“And it’s YO-HA-NE”</p>
<p class="p1">Riko shook her head, another hour of my life with these idiots she thought with a smile.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">——</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">AZALEA was done with their routine with ten minutes left before everyone regrouped, so they decided that a break was much needed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course our routine looks so graceful.” Dia said proudly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dia you still stumbled on that one part.” Kanan said, and Dia started to scratch her mole and look away. “We still have a few days to polish it so don’t worry.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Anyways, let’s talk about something else.” Dia deflected. “What is everyone planning to do for break?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well we know you’re gonna be busy with Leah and Ruby. I’m just gonna be at the shop helping out since there’s probably going to be tourists.” Kanan turns her attention to the smallest and quietest of Aqours. “What about you, Hanamaru? Got anything fun planned?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Not necessarily. Ruby asked Yoshiko and I to hangout with them for the weekend. After that I’ll be going over to see my parents, I should be back to help my grandparents at the temple by Friday.” Hanamaru said with a smile.</p>
<p class="p1">“So what you’re saying is you’re gonna be free the weekend before break is done?” Kanan said, with a mischievous smile and with a hand creeping to get her phone from her pocket.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, that’s correct. Why do you ask, zura?” Hanamaru said with a brow raised.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah no reason.” Kanan waved her hand dismissively. Not at all sending this information to Mari, no not at all.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, aside from working at the shop. Do you and Mari have any date plans?” Dia asked knowing to change the subject now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kinda? I don’t know exactly just that she told me to clear out certain nights and two full days. I’m a little scared honestly.” You could see the slight fear in her eyes along with a tinge of excitement.</p>
<p class="p1">“Make sure to share your location, just in case ok.” Dia said in full seriousness, Kanan nodded in response.</p>
<p class="p1">As if perfect timing Guilty Kiss came up the stairs in with so much noise. That signaled the rest of the groups to start getting into practice position. And with that they ran through the show once more before calling it a day.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s another reference in this chapter, it’s from an early Aqours mini live, it just makes me laugh so much! All mistakes are my own! Thank you so much please comment and Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>